A high voltage battery for a vehicle according to the related art has several problems. Since cell lead parts are welded by a laser beam, a conducting resistance of a current is instable, and it is difficult to manage a micro gap. Due to the occurrence of a peripheral micro gap at the time of a welding defect, it is necessary to secure a dedicated jig space required during a welding process. A size of a battery module is increased due to security of an unnecessary module space for welding. A physically blocking structure using a cell swelling is complicated due to the complexity and risk of a current blocking structure, and a risk of fire such as explosion and short is raised due to a reaction delay to the swelling.
In the case of the related art, an assembling process is complicated due to the excessive number of components, a separate cell sensing structure is required, and thus, a sensing structure connection of an electrode is complicated. Further, it is not easy to differentiate whether a welding point between cells is good during the manufacturing process and an increase in line facility investment due to changing a cell kind to cope with a battery capacity for each vehicle model.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.